Mushu Live! in New York City
A parody of Barney Live! in New York City by UbiSoftFan94. It will appear in YouTube in the near future. Plot Mushu and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from the Mushu Bag. But before they are able to share it, Roger Rabbit visits the backyard and sneaks away with the bag. Throughout the show, Mushu's friends try to catch Roger Rabbit and teach him that all you have to do is make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to Mushu's Imagination Circus, filled with fun-loving clowns, monkeys, an elephant, and dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues after Roger confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After this, he remembers to use the magic words "Please" and "Thank You" and then becomes friends with Mushu and the rest. Mushu then unveils the surprise to the audience and asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Mushu, Olaf, Elsa, Roger, and the other characters wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast *Barney - Mushu (Mulan) *Baby Bop - Elsa (Frozen) *BJ - Olaf (Frozen) *Kathy - Amy Rose (Sonic) *Julie - Princess Toadstool (Super Mario ''TV series) *Derek - Tigger (''Winnie the Pooh) *Carlos - Oogtar (Super Mario World ''series) *Kelly - Tammy Warner (''South Park) *Tosha - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Min - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Shawn - Elmo (Sesame Street) *The Winkster - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Songs Act 1 *Mushu Theme Song *The More We Get Together *Mr. Knickerbocker *Ring Around the Rosie *My Yellow Blankey *The Mushu Bag *The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down *She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain *In Summer/'Mushu's Second Failed Attempt to Catch Roger' *Take Me Out to the Ball Game *Rain Medley *If All the Raindrops *Band Instrumental *I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 * Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? * The Wheels on the Bus * Three Little Monkeys * Do Your Ears Hang Low? * Tigger the Incredible, Elsa's Blankey is Stuck * The Airplane Song * Me and My Teddy * Four Little Ducks * Olaf the Cannonball/Mushu's Second Failed Attempt to Catch Roger * My Aunt Came Back * London Bridge * Star Light, Star Bright/'Roger's Wish to Become Mushu's Friend' *Sharing Medley: Please and Thank You, We Take Turns and Good Manners * Mushu Reveals the Surprise from the Mushu Bag - a Heart!/Everyone is Special * Curtain Call Characters char_30424.jpg|Mushu as Barney Elsa in Frozen.jpg|Elsa as Baby Bop Olaf Wishes.png|Olaf as BJ Amy sonic the hedgehog.png|Amy Rose as Kathy Princess_Toadstool_holding_question_block.jpg|Princess Toadstool as Julie Tigger.jpg|Tigger as Derek Oogtar the Caveboy.jpg|Oogtar as Carlos Tammy_Warner.JPG|Tammy Warner as Kelly Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg|Jasmine as Tosha Violet Parr.jpg|Violet Parr as Min Elmo in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg|Elmo as Shawn Roger Rabbit in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.jpg|Roger Rabbit as the Winkster Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Oogtar who will become a main character in Season 3. * This marks the last regular appearance of Tigger. He would later return with Snow White as special guests in the Season 3 episode, On the Move. * This is the only time Tigger and Oogtar appear together. * This marks the only appearances of Tammy and Roger Rabbit. * This is the last time Amy is seen with her teddy bear. * This is the only Mushu stage show that doesn't have the "I Love You" song. * This is the only Mushu stage show to feature the Mushu Bag and the only time it plays a major role. * In this spoof, "The Merry Go-Round-Broke Down" will replace "The Winkster Song" and "In Summer" will replace "BJ's song" Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas